


filthy boy

by 8thDigit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8thDigit/pseuds/8thDigit
Summary: He's been plying Akechi with mineral waters all day, following him around to and fro the recording studio in the hot summer heat. It wasn’t very long before Akira started to getbored. And when he got bored, he got devious.Which brings them to where they are now: Akira standing between the door to his dressing room and the hallway beyond.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	filthy boy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the kinktober prompt "omorashi"

"Please, Akira-kun, move!”

He’s been plying Akechi with mineral waters all day, following him around as he walks from the recording studio, to his dressing room, to hair and makeup, and back again in the hot summer heat. They can’t quite seem to get the exact mood they are looking for in this interview, claiming that Akechi is too awkward with their staff, insisting that he ‘get comfortable here’ so he can ‘let go of some of that tension.’

Akira had expressed an interest in recreating the environment of their first meeting, and Akechi liked to showboat, so there they were. It wasn’t very long before Akira started to get _bored._ And when he got bored, he got devious. Which brings them to where they are now: Akira standing between the door to his dressing room and the hallway beyond.

“No, I don’t think I will move.”

Akechi’s frustration turned desperation was cute, actually. Like an animal who was just realizing it was caught in a trap. “I have to use the restroom. _Right now.”_

“Yeah?” The curve to Akira’s mouth was downright predatory. “Let’s see it then.”

“What! You can’t be suggesting—”

“I’m not suggesting.” And here is where he took a step forward, advancing on Akechi like cornered prey. “Won’t you let go for me, Goro-chan~?” he put everything he had in his impersonation, mocking the directors in his sweetest voice.

By now, he had backed Akechi up to the table in front of the mirror, pressing his backside against it. He caged the celebrity in with his body, moving his mouth near his ear, and groping with his hand down his stomach. Pressing the heel of his hand to apply pressure to his bladder, Akira cupped the other man’s groin.

“Won’t you let go for me, Goro?”

The sweet whisper in his ear, paired with the unrelenting pressure, proved too much for the detective star. What else could he do? With a helpless groan, he let go.

The strangled groan was impossible to stop as the relief leaked out of him. The wet spot soaked through his underwear, darkening the front of his pants. Some even trickled down his leg, and Akechi winced and tried not to shuffle in place, as the horrible shame filled him.

“Aren’t you a filthy boy.” Akira’s voice was a torment and bliss. “So naughty, dirtying yourself up like this in a public place.” He brushed a lock of hair behind Akechi’s ear. “My filthy boy.”

Akechi tried to stifle a shudder. “We can’t—we can’t do this here... I don’t have any other clothes, Akira, please.“

“Relax.” With one last brush of Akechi’s hair, he stepped back. “I brought extra clothes. You should fit in my size, right?”

“Right.” And Akechi was already making plans to wash and return them, but not before taking a little private time to, ah, _relieve_ himself. And then wash them again. Thoroughly.


End file.
